


Casual Angels

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Yohane - Freeform, Yuri, casual couple, yohariko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Riko and Yohane peacefully and casually spending some time together.





	Casual Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pondering this idea for a couple of days, but after the latest LL Sunshine episode (ep 5) I felt the urgent need to start writing it down. I don't think I've written any YohaRiko before this? I can't remember. I think it's a cute ship, though.  
> I love the idea of casual, relaxed couples spending time together.

It was a nice, quiet day, and Riko had found herself a secluded spot to do some reading. It was getting a little colder these days, so she was wearing a jacket and a scarf, but it wasn't otherwise unpleasant to sit outside. She was sheltered from the wind in her little nook, as well.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?"

Riko quickly slapped the magazine together, and turned to look towards the voice. Only to see a certain fallen angel leaning on top of the wall she was sitting against. A lollipop stick was coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, it's just you," Riko said. She relaxed, went back to her previous position, and opened her magazine again.

"What do you mean it's 'just' me?" Yohane asked grumpily. "I'm the great and terrible Yohane, doomed to a life of misfortune. Fallen angel extraordinaire! There's nothing 'just' about me." As an introduction it was certainly impressive. Though the lollipop stick bobbing up and down as she talked ruined the appearance of it a little.

"Yes, yes," Riko said in a placating tone. She tilted her head back to look up at Yohane. "A life of misfortune, you say?" she asked, and smiled.

Yohane blushed a little. "Maybe it's not all misfortune..." she murmured. Certain good things had happened too. "So whatcha doing?" she asked again to bring the subject back on track.

"Reading the latest Comic Yuri Hime," Riko replied, and looked back down at it. With most people she would be too embarrassed to admit that, but Yohane was special.

"Hm... fun?" Yohane asked idly, relaxing herself against the top of the wall.

"You could say that," Riko replied softly. "You know me: I'm a romantic." Yohane giggled, and Riko looked back up at her. "What flavour is that?" she asked.

Yohane grabbed the stick, and pulled the green lollipop out. "Lime," she answered quite simply. About half of it was gone.

"Can I have a taste?" Riko asked next.

Yohane shrugged. "Sure," she said, and reached down to place it in Riko's mouth.

Riko closed her lips around it, and twirled her tongue around a few times before letting it go again. "It's good," she said.

Yohane pulled it back up. "Yeah," she said before putting it back in her own mouth.

"Did you bring another for me?" Riko asked.

"Nope," Yohane answered, and winked.

"You're the worst," Riko said, and looked back down at her magazine.

"All part of my evil plan," Yohane said in a very casual tone.

"How did you find me anyway?" Riko asked, but it wasn't like she sounded particularly concerned.

"My dark powers guided me to you," Yohane replied. Riko decided to leave it at that. It was quite sweet.

Things went quiet for a little while as the two of them just enjoyed each other's company. Yohane watching Riko read, though she was a little too far away to make out the smaller text for herself. She figured she got the picture, though.

"Wanna make out?" Yohane asked when she had finished the lollipop.

Riko's cheeks went a little pink, but she still maintained a casual tone as she retorted: "Is that why you came?" she asked without looking up.

"Not really," Yohane said. "I was lonely, I missed you, and it's been..." She checked her phone. "2 hours and 17 minutes since I saw you last."

Riko looked up at Yohane again, and frowned. "I refuse to believe you keep that exact of a count," she said in a clearly disbelieving tone.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. So what if I did?" Yohane asked with a smirk. Her pink eyes were twinkling.

Riko sighed. "That's what I get for dating someone younger, I suppose," she said, then mischievously suggested: "How about summoning one of your little demons to make out with you?"

"No can do," Yohane said quite firmly. "It has to be my pretty Lily." She did the signature pose with her hand, and smiled wide.

Riko blushed, and returned the smile. "Alright. Come here, you charmer," she said, and patted the ground next to her.

As Yohane skipped her way around the wall, Riko put her magazine to the side. She started undoing her scarf, and when Yohane sat down, she wrapped the scarf around her neck too. It was extra long, so it easily accommodated them both. As if it was bought with that in mind.

"Comfy?" Riko asked softly. Yohane just nodded briefly, then quickly leaned in. No more patience, it was time to have soft lips meet. Riko didn't make any attempt at stopping Yohane, but instead tilted her head to an appropriate angle, and gently entwined her fingers on one hand with Yohane's.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. As their tongues met, Riko could still feel the taste of lollipop in Yohane's mouth. Lips parted to briefly let the two of them catch a gasp of air before meeting again. Yohane moved her free hand to the back of Riko's head as her kisses slowly became greedier. They certainly didn't feel especially cold any longer.

They lost track of time, but eventually their session came to an end. Both of them panting as they pulled back. Their cheeks bright and pink.

"You... certainly... made me fall... with you..." Riko said inbetween breaths, and smiled playfully.

"Dork," Yohane said, and shifted her position so she could lean against Riko. "Can I come over to your place tonight?" she asked after getting her breathing steady again.

"Mm... I think mom said that your mother was coming over tonight," Riko replied. She could be remembering that wrong, but she was fairly certain. "I could come over to your place instead?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine," Yohane said. Either way worked for her. One thing was on her mind though. "Hey, what do you think our mothers-"

"I'd rather not think about it," Riko quickly cut Yohane off. It felt like something it was best to leave alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoiler for the latest episode: When Riko's mother said Yohane's mother had been over and forgotten her phone, I got really curious about when those two had started spending time together, hence why I made the ending the way it is. :3


End file.
